Shots Loving you
by Grey Adler
Summary: Năm cô mười ba tuổi, anh xuất hiện gây ấn tượng với cô vì tài năng vượt trội. Năm cô mười lăm tuổi, anh khẽ chạm vào trái tim cô, khiến cô xuyến xao rung động. Năm cô mười sáu tuổi, anh đóng băng trái tim cô khi công khai tình cảm với Akemi - người thân duy nhất cô còn lại trên đời. Năm cô mười tám tuổi, đến tâm hồn cô cũng vỡ nát, Akemi đã không còn tồn tại trên đời - vì anh.


[Shots] Loving you.

Tác giả: **Grey.**

Thể loại: **One shot.**

Disclaimer: **Nguyên tác và nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Ghosho, nhưng trong fic này, cuộc đời và số phận của họ nằm trong tay tôi.**

Pairings: **ShuuShi/RyeSherry.**

Warning: ****Fic này thuộc sở hữu của tác giả là tôi, ngoài ở KSV, tôi chỉ post fic duy nhất trên FFT và SMF. Không ai được phép mang fic đi đâu khác khi chưa hỏi ý kiến của tôi và được chấp thuận.****

 _Shot này cũng được viết ra trong khi tác giả đang ở trạng thái tâm lí không ổn định giữa kì thi đầy khắc nghiệt._

\- Em cho rằng anh sẽ để em ra đi như vậy sao?

Đang chậm bước trên hè phố tấp nập người đi lại, Shiho thoáng giật mình khi nghe thấy một giọng nói quen thuộc, quen thuộc đến nhức nhối trong tim. Không thể nào, đây là Canada, làm sao người đó ở đây được. Chắc do cô nghĩ ngợi nhiều quá mà thôi. Khẽ mỉm cười, cô bước tiếp từng bước chậm rãi.

\- Shiho!

Hả?! Chẳng lẽ ở con phố này tình cờ có một người khác mang tên Shiho?

\- Shiho, em nghĩ chỉ cần bay đến Canada là có thể biến mất sao?

Tim Shiho gần như rớt mất một nhịp. Không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa, ngay phía sau cô là Akai Shuuichi – một trong những lí do cô bỏ lại tất cả ở Nhật Bản để bay đến một vùng trời mới, một nơi không ai biết cô, không ai khiến cô nhức nhối mỗi lần đối diện. Làm sao anh có thể tìm được cô chứ? Cô đã xóa sạch mọi liên hệ rồi cơ mà, tuy không chuyên nghiệp như Gin hay Vermouth, nhưng lớn lên từ nhỏ với sự quản giáo nghiêm ngặt trong tổ chức, xóa thông tin và dấu vết là những kĩ năng cơ bản. Cô khá tự tin với khả năng đó của mình.

Trong khi Shiho chưa kịp phản ứng gì với tình huống ngoài dự kiến này thì Akai đã nhanh chóng tiến lên trước nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ run run của cô kéo tuột đi.

\- Chúng ta tìm một quán café nói chuyện.

Sau khi tổ chức bị đánh bại, Shiho đã nghĩ cuộc sống của mình sẽ dễ dàng hơn. Ở đây cô có bạn bè, cô có trường lớp, cô có cộng sự sống chết có nhau, quan trọng nhất, cô có tự do. Cô có tất cả những gì mà Sherry không có được, hay ít ra là cô nghĩ như thế, cho đến khi Kudo Shinichi nói muốn giới thiệu với cô một người, Akai Shuuichi.

\- Dai…Moroboshi…

Shiho hít thở khó khăn, đứng trước anh nắng chiều trở nên thật ngột ngạt, ánh nắng vô hình mà giống như đang bóp nghẹt lồng ngực cô. Người xưa cảnh cũ, làm sao cô có thể quên?

Cách đây rất lâu, khi lần đầu tiên gặp anh cô vẫn còn nhớ rõ ràng từng chi tiết. Đó là một buổi chiều đầy nắng, năm cô 13 tuổi, người giám hộ của cô vừa bị ám sát. Nghe tin ấy, cô bé nhỏ nhắn mang mật danh Sherry với nước da trắng có phần hơi nhợt nhạt, có lẽ do lâu ngày không tiếp xúc với ánh mặt trời không hề biểu lộ chút cảm xúc nào. Sherry được yêu cầu qua chỗ người giám hộ mới ngay lập tức để đảm bảo an toàn – Gin. Kéo theo người một vali lớn, Sherry được một kẻ cục mịch dẫn qua khoảnh sân trước căn hộ của Gin. Cô bị thu hút bởi tiếng đấu võ ồn ào giữa khoảnh sân, ngước nhìn sang, Sherry lần đầu tiên cảm thấy thì ra đấu võ cũng không đến nỗi bạo lực và tồi tệ như cách nhìn phiến diện của cô do chịu ảnh hưởng từ những tên sát thủ cấp thấp trong tổ chức. Hai người thanh niên trong bộ đồ thể thao đen khỏe khoắn đang đấu võ đối kháng, một người với mái tóc dài màu bạc, một người có mái tóc dài đen. Một trong hai người này hẳn là Gin, tay giám hộ mới của cô. Sherry không hề nhận ra mình đã đứng hẳn lại quan sát chăm chú toàn bộ diễn biến trận đấu, cô bé không rời mắt khỏi chàng trai tóc đen một phút nào. Anh là người châu Á nhưng rất cao, có lẽ phải gần mét chín, da anh trắng nhưng không hề gợi cảm giác yếu ớt. Anh ra đòn mạnh mẽ, linh hoạt, đôi mắt sắc lạnh bình tĩnh quan sát từng đòn của đối phương. Sherry đã có ấn tượng rất mạnh về chàng trai ấy.

Cuối cũng thì hai kẻ đang sống chết đấu nhau kia cũng nhận ra sự có mặt của Sherry, Vodka giờ mới lên tiếng:

\- Đại ca, đây là Sherry mà đại ca sẽ chịu trách nhiệm giám hộ trong thời gian tới.

Cả hai người nghe tiếng Vodka đều tiến lại gần phía cô bé.

\- Sherry đây sao? Ba năm thay đến mười bảy giám hộ, anh là người thứ mười tám, cẩn thận không lại đoàn tụ với mười bảy người đi trước đấy, Gin.

\- Cậu không nói không ai bảo cậu câm đâu Rye. Hôm nay khởi động đủ rồi, cậu biến đi cho khuất mắt tôi.

Nghe cuộc đối thoại, Sherry mới biết anh là Rye. Không hiểu sao cô thấy có chút thất vọng mơ hồ, cô đã mong anh là Gin, là giám hộ của cô.

Dù trên danh nghĩa là người giám hộ, nhưng thực tế thì Gin gần như chẳng bao giờ cần bận tâm đến chuyện Sherry, đơn giản vì cô bé đó đã có riêng một "giám hộ" là Rye rồi. Sherry học mệt, đã có Rye tiếp nước uống vitamin và đồ ăn dinh dưỡng. Sherry ốm, đã có Rye mua thuốc cảm và nấu cháo mang đến tận giường. Gọi là nấu cho oai chứ thực ra anh chàng chỉ đun lại cho nóng hộp cháo mua ngoài tiệm. Sherry buồn bực, đã có Rye lén đưa cô trốn học đi thăm chị gái Akemi. Thậm chí nếu không phải Gin sợ boss biết được mà phạt tội vô trách nhiệm thì Rye cũng sẵn sàng đem xe đến hàng ngày cướp việc của anh chàng tóc bạc đưa Sherry đến trường.

Trong hai năm quen dần với sự chăm sóc của Rye, Sherry cởi bỏ dần lớp vỏ bọc băng giá cô lập bản thân để tự bảo vệ mình, cô bắt đầu biết cười, bắt đầu biết nhớ, thậm chí nhiều lúc trẻ con đến nỗi mong bị ốm để được anh chăm sóc, vỗ về. Mỗi khi nhìn anh đeo tạp dề lóng ngóng đun nóng cháo mua sẵn ngoài tiệm cho mình, cô cảm thấy bình yên và ấm áp lạ lùng. Cảm giác vừa xa vời vừa thân quen, giống như gia đình vậy. Túm mép chăn kéo lên đến cổ, lười biếng hé đôi mắt biếc nhìn theo dáng Rye, năm mười lăm tuổi, trái tim Sherry lần đầu biết rung động.

"Ban đầu là vì tiếp cận mục tiêu, nhưng sau đó?" - Rye tự hỏi bản thân, chính anh cũng không biết nữa. Từ khi xâm nhập tổ chức, anh vẫn chỉ luôn ở vòng ngoài, chưa bao giờ được tiếp cận sâu hơn vào bên trong. Muốn vào sâu hơn, chỉ còn cách lợi dụng sự đề bạt của những thành viên có vị trí cao mà ít đề phòng, dễ dàng tin tưởng, phải, như Sherry. Với anh, nhiệm vụ luôn là ưu tiên số một, nhưng suốt hai năm ở bên Sherry, Rye đã do dự rất nhiều. Anh do dự, vì anh đã nảy sinh tình cảm với người không nên nảy sinh. Anh do dự, vì anh không thể xuống tay lợi dụng, tổn thương cô ấy. Anh do dự, vì nhiệm vụ đã không còn là ưu tiên hàng đầu.

Vậy phải làm sao đây? Làm sao để vừa không phải lợi dụng Sherry, vừa có thể lặn sâu hơn trong tổ chức? Trong lúc bế tắc, hình ảnh cô chị gái ngây thơ của Sherry chợt lướt qua tâm trí Rye. Đành vậy, dù cuối cùng vẫn là lợi dụng cô ấy, nhưng ít ra là không phải trực tiếp. Từ đấy, Rye dãn dần khoảng cách với Sherry, anh cũng không từ thủ đoạn tiếp cận Akemi. Nhờ vào đã từng đưa Sherry đến gặp chị gái, nên đối với Rye, việc làm quen và phát triển với Akemi không khó. Thấm thoắt mà một năm lại trôi qua.

Sắp mười sáu tuổi rồi, Sherry vui lắm, vì cô cho rằng mình đã đủ lớn để có thể có một mối quan hệ tình cảm. Năm qua Rye không thường xuyên ở bên cô như trước, nhưng anh vẫn đều đặn dành thời gian cho cô. Sherry thầm nhủ, chắc anh bận hơn. Năm nay, cô muốn nói với Rye điều cô đã luôn suy nghĩ, rằng từ nay anh hãy gọi cô bằng tên, như người thân của cô vẫn gọi, rằng cô vẫn luôn mong muốn được cùng anh sống dưới một gia đình, và rằng cô yêu anh.

Hôm nay Sherry nói muốn đi hóng gió trên núi, Rye liền gác lại mọi công việc để đưa cô đi. Cũng lâu lắm rồi anh không gặp cô, lâu rồi không cùng cô ra ngoài, chỉ có hai người, đơn giản là ngồi cạnh nhau, không cần nói gì cũng cảm thấy bình yên ngập tràn, biết đâu đây lại là lần cuối cùng. Lên đến lưng chừng núi thì Rye dừng xe lại, nơi này ở độ cao lí tưởng nhất để ngắm cảnh và hóng gió. Bình tĩnh tháo dây an toàn ra, Sherry bất ngờ xoay người hôn phớt lên khoé môi anh. Nụ hôn nhẹ như gió lướt qua môi khiến anh sững sờ trong giây lát. Tháo dây an toàn, Rye xuống xe theo cô. Trước quang cảnh hùng vĩ của núi đá cùng sương mù mờ ảo, nhìn Sherry nhỏ bé và mong manh lạ, anh chợt có cảm giác bất an.

\- Đừng đến gần lan can quá, Sherry...

\- Anh có thể gọi em bằng tên. Gọi em là Shiho, nhé Dai?

Sherry phát âm tên "Dai" mềm đến nao lòng, nhất thời anh không biết nói gì, cũng không biết phản ứng sao cho phải, nên anh chỉ đứng dựa vào xe, hai tay để trong túi quần chờ đợi cô nói tiếp.

\- Dai, em yêu anh.

Gió núi lướt qua lay động tà váy đen thanh nhã, đùa giỡn với mái tóc nâu đỏ gợn nhẹ dài ngang lưng, thời khắc ấy, Akai Shuuichi ước sao có thể dừng lại vĩnh viễn, để anh mãi mãi sống trong niềm hạnh phúc câu nói ngắn gọn ấy mang lại. Mặc dù, cái tên "Dai" ấy không phải thật sự là anh.

\- Shiho...

\- Em yêu anh, em muốn được bên anh, được cùng anh trải qua những ngày bình yên ấm áp như hai năm anh đã bên em. Em yêu anh, vì vậy em mong muốn được cùng anh xây đắp một gia đình. Dai, với em anh còn quan trọng hơn cả tình yêu đơn thuần. Anh không chỉ là người yêu, anh còn là gia đình.

Nhìn vào đôi mắt ngọc lonh lanh của Shiho, nhìn vào nụ cười nhẹ trên vành môi hồng xinh đẹp, Akai Shuuichi lặng lẽ khắc sâu hình ảnh ấy vào một góc trái tim, bởi anh biết, anh sẽ không còn cơ hội nhìn thấy lần nữa. Là do từ nhỏ đã bị cách li khỏi thế giới bên ngoài, là do luôn bị tổ chức bao bọc đến nỗi miễn nhiễm với xã hội sao? Hay là cô ấy vốn đơn giản như thế. Sao lại có cách nhìn về tình yêu nhẹ nhàng như vậy được, vì yêu nên muốn cùng xây dựng gia đình, cùng trải qua từng ngày bình yên, không tính toán, cũng không đề phòng.

Tiến lên vài bước, anh kéo Shiho vào lòng ôm chặt. Nhắm nghiền đôi mắt, anh chỉ khẽ lặp đi lặp lại tên cô. Vùi mặt vào mái tóc nâu đỏ suôn mềm của Shiho, Akai Shuuichi đau đớn, vì điều mà anh đã từng mong nhất, giờ cũng là điều làm anh sợ nhất đã xảy ra, Shiho yêu anh, và chính anh sẽ phải làm tổn thương cô ấy.

Shiho không hề biết những điều sắp xảy ra, cô cho rằng hành động của Dai đã thay cho câu trả lời của anh, vì trước giờ anh vốn là người kiệm lời, ưa hành động. Gió đùa mái tóc vờn quanh gương mặt, gió mang hơi sương quyện cùng cảm xúc, mờ ảo, xa vời. Gió núi buổi chiều thật lạnh. Shiho mỉm cười hạnh phúc nhìn theo từng lọn tóc nâu đỏ của mình hòa cùng mái tóc đen dài của Akai tung bay trong gió, cô vòng tay ôm anh, vòng ôm thật chặt.

Buông Shiho ra, Akai Shuuichi giữ lấy bờ vai mỏng manh của cô, anh nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt lấp lánh hạnh phúc kia mà tim nhói đau. Đưa tay vén lọn tóc rối của Shiho ra sau vành tai, anh cúi người hôn lên trán cô, nụ hôn ấm. Lướt môi qua tóc mai Shiho, Akai dừng lại bên tai cô, anh nói nhỏ nhưng rõ ràng:

\- Shiho, cảm ơn em.

Bây giờ mới là phần khó nhất, hơi nhíu mày, anh nói tiếp:

\- Anh…nhất định sẽ làm Akemi hạnh phúc, nhất định sẽ giúp em có một gia đình ấm áp. Anh sẽ bảo vệ em, chăm sóc em, là người thân của em…như mấy năm qua…

Nụ cười trên môi Shiho dần tắt, như ánh hoàng hôn yếu ớt phải nhường chỗ cho bóng đêm. Cô cảm giác như hai tai ù đi, có phải do gió lớn nên cô đã nghe nhầm không? Dai và Akemi…sao có thể…

Từ xa có tiếng xe Porsche 356A đặc trưng vọng lại, chiếc xe dừng ngay sau hai người. Akemi bước ra từ xe của Gin, rạng rỡ vẫy tay với Shiho.

\- Tìm thấy em rồi nhé! Hôm nay mà anh lại đưa con bé đi ra nơi hoang vắng này làm gì vậy? Mọi người đang chờ đấy, nào, anh giúp em đưa Shiho về nhé, anh Dai.

 _Anh Dai…?_

Shiho nhìn chị gái bằng ánh mắt lạ lẫm. Từ khi nào mà hai người đã trở nên thân thiết đến như vậy? Từ khi nào mà tình cảm của họ đã phát triển đến thế này? Bỗng chốc Shiho hiểu ra tất cả, vì sao một năm nay anh ít thời gian dành cho cô hơn, vì sao anh vẫn chú ý chăm sóc cô tỉ mỉ,… Vì Akemi, và vì Akemi rất thương yêu cô.

Ánh mắt Shiho trầm hẳn xuống.

 _Anh sẽ bảo vệ em, chăm sóc em, là người thân của em…sao?_

Rèm mi dày phủ lên đôi mắt biếc vẻ u uẩn, Shiho im lặng ngồi vào xe cài dây an toàn. Anh cũng không nói gì thêm, ngồi vào ghế lái lặng lẽ khởi động xe. Chợt nhớ ra điều gì, anh quay sang Shiho:

\- Hôm nay…

\- …là sinh nhật em.

Cô nhanh chóng trả lời, giọng nói ẩn chứa sự tổn thương, dù đã được che dấu rất kĩ. Nghiến chặt vô-lăng, hai bàn tay Akai trắng bệch.

Anh đã tặng cô một nỗi đau sâu sắc.

Đêm sinh nhật mười sáu tuổi, Shiho đứng trước gương nhìn ngắm một hồi lâu, rồi cô dứt khoát cầm kéo lên cắt phăng mái tóc nâu đỏ suôn mềm dài ngang lưng. Từ khi quen anh, cô bắt đầu để ý đến ngoại hình bản thân hơn. Từ khi quen anh, cô bắt đầu yêu thích mái tóc mềm mại nữ tính giống chị. Từ khi quen anh, cô bắt đầu nuôi tóc dài. Vậy nên, mái tóc này giống như thuộc về anh.

 _Em đã hi vọng, rằng anh sẽ là gia đình, là người yêu…_

Tập quen với nụ cười rạng rỡ của Akemi, tập quen với những cử chỉ thương yêu của anh dành cho chị gái, mái tóc ngắn kiên cường vẫn cùng Shiho tập quen từng ngày. Cô đã quen với vị cafe đen không đường không sữa, cô luôn uống như thế, giống thói quen của anh, giống nỗi đau của cô. Cô đã chấp nhận tình cảm của hai người họ, cô đã chấp nhận rằng sự quan tâm của Rye chỉ như một người thân trong gia đình, nhưng…

… _bây giờ, anh vẫn là gia đình, là tình yêu…_

\- Tại sao?

Shiho đau đớn, đôi mắt sẫm tối đau thương nhìn thẳng vào Gin chờ một lời giải thích. Mới mấy ngày trước thôi, Akemi còn vui vẻ cười nói với cô, còn khuyên cô tìm một chàng trai tốt, vậy mà…

Không nhận được bất kì một lời giải thích nào, Shiho cho dừng mọi công trình nghiên cứu. Nhưng kết quả cô nhận được chỉ là bị ném vào một nhà chứa ga cũ kĩ cùng nỗi đau thêm đậm.

Là do Rye, là Dai…là FBI? Không, cái tên "Dai" có lẽ cũng chẳng phải của anh nữa. Như vậy, anh quan tâm cô, anh chăm sóc cô, anh bảo vệ cô… Những ánh nhìn ấm áp, những kỉ niệm vui vẻ, những lời hứa tốt đẹp,… Tất cả chỉ là lừa dối sao? Tất cả chỉ là một màn kịch xuất sắc và độc ác, đem đến cho cô niềm tin vào cuộc đời vẫn có thể tươi đẹp, để rồi hạ màn thình lình đầy tàn nhẫn, tước bỏ đi mọi hi vọng cô có. Anh vì nhiệm vụ lợi dụng cô, anh tàn nhẫn với cô, cô có thể hiểu được, có thể tha thứ. Nhưng, anh lợi dụng tình cảm của Akemi, anh khiến Akemi phải bỏ mạng, anh cướp đi người thân duy nhất của cô, đó là điều duy nhất cô không thể chấp nhận, cô không thể tha thứ.

Cố gắng kiềm chế nước mắt đến nỗi nổi đầy tia máu, đôi mắt Shiho giống như đang vụn vỡ ra hàng nghìn mảnh, như tâm hồn cô vậy. Cô không muốn giây phút cuối đời chìm đắm trong lệ nhòa yếu đuối, cô không muốn tỏ ra tuyệt vọng trước cái tổ chức đã đầy ải cả cuộc đời cô.

Đưa tay vào túi áo blouse lấy ra một viên thuốc nhỏ, Shiho nuốt xuống. Người cô nóng dần lên, cảm giác như muốn tan chảy cả xương cốt. Shiho không kêu, cô cắn chặt bờ môi, bật máu. Máu ấm nồng, mằn mặn, đau xót. Hãy để cô kết thúc cuộc sống u ám này, hãy để nỗi đau thể xác làm lu mờ đi những vỡ nát tâm hồn, ít nhất là trong những giây cuối cùng, cô không muốn hồn phải đau thêm nữa.

Ngồi trong một quán café nhỏ khuất nơi góc phố, nhìn vào tách đen không đường không sữa quen thuộc, Shiho nhớ lại quá khứ, từng đoạn hồi ức tràn về rõ ràng, giống như một cuốn phim cũ tua đi tua lại liên tục trong đầu cô. Akai Shuuichi ngồi đối diện với Shiho, anh cũng chỉ lặng im nhìn cô trầm mặc. Hai tách đen đối diện nhau, im lìm, đen đặc, tĩnh lặng, đắng. Anh đã nợ Shiho rất nhiều, anh cũng nợ Akemi rất nhiều, anh nợ cô ấy cả cuộc đời tươi trẻ, anh nợ cô ấy một tình yêu sâu sắc.

" _Em đã biết hết rồi phải không? Anh là đặc vụ mật của FBI, anh chỉ lợi dụng em thôi. Tại sao không tránh xa anh?"_

" _Anh có thể đừng hỏi những câu vô nghĩa như vậy được không, anh Dai?"_

Akemi là như thế, cô ấy yêu anh, yêu bất chấp cả tính mạng, bất chấp những lừa dối, bất chấp dù không được anh đáp lại. Vì không muốn tổn thương Shiho, anh đã chọn lợi dụng Akemi. Thế mà, kết quả lại là anh tổn thương sâu sắc cả hai người con gái, một người yêu anh, một người anh yêu. Sự lựa chọn của anh đã làm cả ba người mất mát quá nhiều, người đã đi sẽ không thể sống lại, để người ở lại với nỗi đau không thể bù đắp. Những gì anh nợ Akemi, anh đều không có khả năng đền đáp, anh không có khả năng sửa sai, vì cô ấy đã mất rồi. Nhưng còn Shiho, anh không muốn bản thân trốn tránh cô thêm nữa, anh muốn gặp lại cô, ở bên cô, bù đắp những sai lầm, những tổn thương cô phải chịu vì một quyết định của anh.

Khi còn tồn tại dưới lốt Subaru Okiya, Akai Shuuichi đã học nấu ăn. Dù anh chỉ biết nấu mỗi món cà ri, nhưng vẫn là do anh tự nấu. Anh muốn được chăm sóc Shiho, được ở bên Shiho, được quan tâm, bảo vệ cô bé của anh như những tháng năm êm đềm trong hồi ức. Anh muốn phần nào đem đến cho cô cảm giác ấm áp, anh muốn giúp cô lại được cảm nhận hơi ấm gia đình.

Quan trọng hơn, anh muốn bản thân được dũng cảm yêu cô một lần nữa.

\- Shiho, những gì anh đã gây ra trong quá khứ là không thể bù đắp được. Những tổn thương anh gây ra cho em cũng khó có thể tha thứ.

Shiho cười nhạt, cô nhấp một ngụm cafe, bao năm rồi, vị đắng vẫn rõ ràng đến thế. Đặt tách xuống bàn, mặt cafe sóng sánh một màu đen cô tịch. Akai Shuuichi nói tiếp, giọng anh trầm và khàn:

\- Mỗi năm anh đều đến dốc núi ấy, anh hi vọng có thể cảm nhận được hình ảnh nụ cười hạnh phúc của em ngày xưa, dù chỉ là thoáng qua. Anh biết mọi thứ không thể quay về như cũ. Nhưng có một năm, đứng từ dốc núi đó có thể thấy sao băng xẹt qua, thậm chí khi ấy…

Akai dừng lại một hồi lâu, có vẻ như anh phải rất khó khăn để quyết định điều sẽ nói ra sau đó. Anh chống khuỷu tay lên bàn, đan hai bàn tay vào nhau, đôi mắt anh đen, tĩnh giống như loại cafe mà cả anh và cô đều quen thuộc. Shiho hờ hững chạm vào tách cafe đã nguội, ngón tay thon dài miết nhẹ chiếc tách sứ trắng trang nhã. Akai nhìn thẳng vào mắt Shiho, anh nói từng chữ rành mạch:

\- Anh đã ước em có thể yêu anh một lần nữa, Shiho.

Những ngón tay trượt nhẹ, cafe sóng lên, khẽ gợn như sóng nước hồ đón gió thu, thẳm sâu xao động, như mắt ai lúc này.

 _Yêu anh…_

… _một lần nữa ư…?_

_End_

 **Grey**


End file.
